Vasya Paranov
Email: sertorius@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Bald, has a neatly trimmed gra Height: 5'11 Weight: 225 Age: 38 Place of Origin: Murandy Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 15 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Broadsword Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Physical Description: At 5'11" and 102kg, Vasya's broad shoulders and barrel chest are but two features that mark him as both strong and fit despite his age. Ham fisted even for his size, he has a bit of a bow legged gait from spending so long in the saddle. The rare few that chance to look directly into his gaze will find hard sapphires staring right back at them. His skin is leathery, the result of a great deal of his life spent outdoors. Traced with a numerous scars from duels, ambushes and battles, he also possesses a pair of tattoos. One is of an eagle with its wings outstretched while clutching a snake on the back of his left shoulder blade. On the back of the right shoulderblade is a lion upon a hill, roaring. History: Vasya's origins were humble in nature, born the son of a pair of the local lord's retainers. Raised within the local manor as a servant boy, his duties ranged from cooking to running errands, and as much as a child can dream of taking up the sword, the closest he ever came was to sticks of wood that he and his friends would play with when they didn't have chores to perform. As he reached his adolescent years, he became a close personal retainer of his lord. Things were well until his fourteenth summer when his lord took a new wife. She was a lady who was said to have a roving eye, and younger lads that were easily controlled particularly appealed to her. It lasted perhaps a fortnight before the other servant's whispering reached his lord. The word of a lady against a commoner, and the lord's unwillingness to admit that he'd been properly cuckolded, ended with Vasya being imprisoned beneath the manor. There he stayed for another fortnight until his lord was done with him, and he was thrown out to fend for himself. He would have perished then if he had not been picked up by a band of Tinkers. He stayed with them for several months, and as much as he came to be familiar with those about him, the Way of the Leaf was something he couldn't embrace. Not anymore. Left at Tar Valon, Vasya survived on the streets begging for a few weeks until he found out about how the Tower would accept even the lowliest man willing to bear arms for them. His training proved quick, and soon he was out in the world serving in various embassies. With his service came distinction, and eventually he gained the rank of Captain at age thirty three. For five years he has held his command. A command markedly different from his fellows. He had never been a happy go lucky child to begin with, and his experience and trials over the years have only served to make him a gruff, unfriendly and handy with the rough side of his tongue. Happiness is not a word that this man seems to understand. Fighting, on the otherhand, is something he is intimately familir with. Weaponry: Can handle most weapons quite masterly, though he always keeps a broadsword on his person. In addition to which, he usually has a one handed axe or warhammer on his person which he favours using in tandem with his sword. A couple of daggers also remain on his person at all times, including the dagger he was given when he first became Tower Guard Category:WS 15 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios Category:NSW